


The Road Not Taken: Preface

by Remnince



Series: The Road Not Taken [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Semi Canon Compliant Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remnince/pseuds/Remnince
Summary: A simple question is all it took. Now sit down, buckle up, and get comfortable: we are going for a ride!
Relationships: Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: The Road Not Taken [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025296
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Path Not Taken





	The Road Not Taken: Preface

**Have you ever looked at someone and wondered what is going on inside their head?**

Well, that is a dangerous question to ask when it comes to my mind. 

The following collection of stories are all originally based on a simple question from one such dark place: _What if Chromedome actually did erase his memories of the sassy memory stick following their death, and then, what would happen after the quantum silly sting event where they got Rewind back?_

When posed to a crowd, this question managed to ensnare the intrigue of a few other wonderful writers. As a group we have decided to explore this concept-and all it’s tangential ideas- as a collection of non-sequential bite-sized bits and pieces. A chaotic collaboration of the highest caliber! 

Who knows, by the end of this we might just have our answer!

**Author's Note:**

> [Note: My contributions are going to be a mix of the written word and the drawn image. So heads up to those on mobile, it might not work so well all the time]


End file.
